1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a hinge bracket coupled to a first enclosure for relative rotation around a first rotation axis parallel to the front surface of the first enclosure, the hinge bracket supporting a second enclosure for relative rotation around a second rotation axis extending within an imaginary plane perpendicular to the first rotation axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cellular or mobile phone terminal of the clamshell type allows superposition of a display enclosure on the front surface of a main body enclosure. When the display enclosure rotates around a first rotation axis, the mobile phone terminal establishes the opened attitude. The screen of a display panel and keypads such as numeric keypads are exposed. The display enclosure is rotatable around a second rotation axis on a hinge bracket. The screen of the display panel can be changed over from a portrait state to a landscape state.
One is expected to consider impressive illumination for the mobile phone terminal. Light blinks in response to receipt of a call, in synchronization with music, and the like, for example. When a light source is incorporated in the display enclosure of the mobile phone terminal, the position of the emitted light moves when the display enclosure rotates. Impressive illumination thus cannot be realized as expected.